Thriller
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: Songfic. Ella había deseado un Halloween espeluznante, pero lo que estaba pasando era demasiado. Post Phantom Planet. DxS.
1. It begins

**¡Hola!  
Este es el primer fic que publico para Danny Phantom. Probablemente nadie conoce mi estilo, y aunque este fanfic pretende ser de _terror, _eso no es lo que suelo escribir... pero no importa. Además, lo escribo como tributo a el asombroso dueño de la canción utilizada en mi historia, quien (desafortunadamente) no comparte más la Tierra con nosotros.  
Gracias de antemano a quienes entraron y estan leyendo esto.  
Y como ultima nota, debo decir que el fanfic esta basado en la canción Thriller, perteneciente a Michael Jackson, e inspirado por tres estupendos one-shots, de tres esupendos escritores:  
-"Amity Halloween" de Acosta Pérez José Ramiro.  
-"Masked" de Chaos Dragon.  
-"Snow white queen" de sam-ely-ember.  
Ahora sí, aqui empieza la historia, pero antes...**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom y sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

_**Dedicado a:** la memoria de Michael Jackson (__q. e. p. d.)._

* * *

**Thriller  
**_Por: (LP) Luna Phantom_

* * *

_Capítulo 1: It begins_

31 de Octubre en Amity Park... otra vez.

Samantha Manson despertaba aquel Halloween con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro, tal vez por la pesadilla que tuvo donde era porrista y vestía rosa o tal vez simplemente porque sabía qué día era... aunque, técnicamente, ya no era de día, sino de tarde, y para ser más exactos, las dos de la tarde. Afortunadamente era sábado y no tenía que ir a la escuela.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, al mismo tiempo que dejaba su posición acostada y se sentaba en su cama; observó todo lo que le rodeaba y una pregunta cruzó su mente, "¿Dónde estoy?". Los muebles que veía eran los mismos que los de su habitación, pero el resto era diferente: los posters que había en este cuarto eran demasiados coloridos, la alfombra en el suelo era rosa, había millones de cosméticos en el tocador, las sabanas de la cama y las cortinas eran violetas y...

"¡Oh, no! Esta **sí **es mi habitación". En el buró de la izquierda estaba su teléfono celular y su reproductor mp3, y en el buró de la derecha habían dos retratos, uno de sus amigos y familiares en su decimoctavo cumpleaños y otro de ella y su novio Danny, abrazándose felizmente.

Sam volteó a ver a su alrededor de nuevo, más extrañada que nunca, y preguntándose qué rayos le había pasado a su habitación. Decidió que levantarse e ir a preguntarle a sus padres sobre lo ocurrido a su habitación sería lo mejor; no sabía por qué, pero tenía la ligera impresión de que ellos tuvieron la culpa de que su cuarto pareciera una "casa de muñecas"... bueno, sí sabía por qué.

No llegó a la puerta, cuando un extraño presentimiento salido de quién-sabe-dónde se apoderó de ella. Inmediatamente corrió a su guardarropas y abrió las puertas, sólo para encontrar algo totalmente ajeno a ella y su estilo: cientos de vestidos rosas con corazoncitos y flores por todas partes.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - pegó un grito infernal. Cerró el armario de un portazo y bajó hecha una fiera al comedor, donde su padres alegremente merendaban. - ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mis cosas... a mi habitación y a mi ropa?!

-Cariño, no te enojes. - pidió dulcemente Pamela Manson.

-Pero los donamos a los pobres - complementó su marido.

-¡¿Qué?! - inquirió aún más molesta su querida y gótica hija. - ¡¿Y qué se supone que haga ahora? ¿Salir a la calle con uno de esos estúpidos vestidos rosas?!

-A menos que quieras salir con esa pijama, vas a tener que ponerte uno de esos preciosos vestidos rosas - le dijo su madre.

-¡Argh! - profirió molesta y subió de nuevo a su habitación. Alcanzó a escuchar que a su madre decir "¿Té, querida?", pero no le hizo caso.

Ni hablar, no podía hacer otra cosa sino lo que su madre decía. Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso el vestido con menos corazoncitos que vio, escogió unas zapatillas de tacón bajo (sus botas también habían sido desechas) y caminó hasta su espejo para observar su aspecto.

"Sé que quería pasar un Halloween escalofriante, pero esto es demasiado" Pensó molesta e irritada. "Sólo espero que Danny no se burle o haga algo parecido".

Menos de cinco minutos después...

Danny no paraba de reír; únicamente había abierto la puerta de su casa y observado a su novia usando un vestido rosa, y su sentido del humor había cobrado acto de presencia y lo había obligado a reír como loco.

-¿Vas a dejarme pasar o vas a tenerme todo el día en la puerta?

-¡Oh! Lo siento... - siguió riendo - adelante... - siguió riendo - pasa. - Sam entró y él cerró la puerta; siguió riendo.

-¡No te rías! Ya es suficiente condena tener que salir a la calle usando _esto. _No necesito de tus burlas para hacer mi vida miserable.

-Vamos, Sam - exclamó el chico acercándose a ella, ya no estaba riendo como antes, aunque una sonrisa divertida cruzaba su rostro - no estaba burlándome, no tienes por qué enojarte; además - agregó en su oído - creo que te ves linda.

Un delicioso estremecimiento sintió la ojivioleta cuando Danny le dijo estas palabras y un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, sonrió gustosa y se acercó a él para besarlo. Varios minutos más tarde, el aire les faltaba a ambos y se vieron obligados a separarse.

-Linda... - repitió embobado el ojiazul, para luego dedicarse a observar profundamente el rostro de Sam - ¿Quieres... subir a mi habitación?... Podríamos ver una película o jugar videojuegos o... - calló cuando notó que estaba a punto de decir _eso que no quería decir. _Sabía que su relación era aún muy temprana y que no era sano estar pensando en _ese_ tipo de cosas; pero no podía evitarlo en momentos como ése, cuando terminaban de besarse apasionadamente o cuando creía que se veía sexy... tal como ahora, además, sus padres no estaban en casa y podrían...

"¡Ya basta Fenton! Deja de pensar en eso".

-Claro, ¿por qué no? - respondió la ojivioleta con una sonrisa.

Así que subieron... dos horas y media más tarde, la joven pareja se encontraba en el cuarto del menor de los Fenton; descansaban plácidamente sobre la cama de éste, mientras escuchaban un poco de música de su banda favorita, Humpty Dumpty. Ya habían conversado sobre muchos temas y ahora comenzaban a hablar sobre su amigo Tucker.

-¿Crees que Tuck vaya a pedir dulces este año o se haya dado cuenta (por fin) de que ya es un poco mayorcito para esas boberías? - preguntó Sam.

-No creo que algún día se de cuenta de eso, - rio un poco - pero esta noche él y Val van a pasar un momento a solas por ahí. Tal vez... tú y yo debamos hacer lo mismo. - se acercó insinuante e irresistible a la ojivioleta y comenzó a besarle el cuello; pero se vio obligado a detenerse cuando su sentido fantasma se activó - Oh, no...

-¿Qué ocurre? - inquirió Sam alarmada.

-Fantasma - respondió Danny. Se puso de pie con gran rapidez y comenzó a observar a su alrededor, buscando (sin éxito alguno) al dichoso fantasma que había interrumpido semejante momento, hasta que apareció...

-¡Cuidado! ¡Soy el fantasma de las cajas! Y vengo a atemorizarlos **hoy, **Halloween.

-¡Oh, genial! - exclamó Sam con sarcasmo. - Es él.

-¿Tú? ¿Atemorizar? - preguntó Danny con una sonrisa.

-Muy pronto pararan de burlarse, ya lo verán. - amenazó el fantasma.

-¿En serio? ¿Nos vas a obligar? - preguntó la ojivioleta.

-Ohhh, sí... Creen que no asusto, ¿eh? Miren esto. - dijo con una sonrisa que casi podía ser maléfica. Hizo aparecer una caja frente a él, la cuál, pronto comenzó a desdoblarse, con el propósito de quedar completamente plana.

-¿Papiroflexia? - bromeó Sam con una sonrisa burlona; sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, el cartón de la caja, cual afilada navaja (guillotina), se dirigió con enorme velocidad hacía Danny y le cortó la cabeza, haciendo que la ojivioleta dejara de sonreír. Ambas partes del cuerpo del chico cayeron al suelo y un gran charco de sangre empezó a formarse en él.

Sam gritó horrorizada, alejándose del cuerpo de su novio; gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. El maldito asesino del halfa reía sin parar, desquiciado y desquiciante. La música se volvió estridente y chillante, una macabra combinación de sonidos y silencios... y voces y susurros, que le llenaron la cabeza y le helaron la piel, volviéndola loca.

Parecía un sueño.... una pesadilla. Las imágenes no eran claras ya, ni los sonidos a su alrededor, nada parecía real... y menos lo pareció cuando un espeso humo se arremolinó junto al cuerpo destrozado de Danny, sólo para desaparecer instantes después, llevándoselo consigo.

Segundos más tarde, Danny Phantom apareció. El fantasma de las cajas seguía riendo y ahora también el halfa lo hacía, pero no con su risa de siempre, sino con otra _muy _diferente.

-Danny... - Sam paró de llorar, pero su corazón y respiración aún estaban agitados - ahh... ¿deseas asustarme? - le reprochó, sintiendo, sin saber por qué, una extraña opresión en el pecho... una corazonada, algo no andaba bien.

Él la observó con vivo interés por varios segundos, se acercó a ella y con una voz profunda y malévola, respondió "sí"; sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

Sam comenzó a retroceder sintiendo que su cuerpo se congelaba; pero por cada paso que ella daba para alejarse de él, éste daba uno para acercarse a ella. De pronto, detrás del cuerpo de la ya muy asustada chica, apareció el otro fantasma, haciéndole chocar con él e impidiéndole seguir retrocediendo.

-D... de... deja de... jugar Danny - la voz se le quebró cuando mencionó su nombre.

El aludido se detuvo, la miró a los ojos y le respondió con una voz escalofriante.

-No estoy jugando - dijo y se abalanzó sobre ella.

(CONTINUARÁ...)

* * *

**... y el verdadero Halloween _apenas comienza.  
_Como ya dije, pretendo que el fic sea de terror y que haya sangre y violencia. Si alguien desea leerlo, esta advertido.  
Sí es songfic, pero la historia constará de tres capítulos y es en el tercero donde la canción encaja.  
Gracias por leer. Sería muy feliz si me dejaran un reviw diciendome qué les pareció, acepto de todo.  
Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Saludos!  
¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Is everybody?

**¡Hola!  
Gracias a quienes leyeron, es genial saber que va a haber quien lo lea.****  
Aquí viene la segunda parte. Es más pequeña, pero me gustó muchísimo escribirla. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom y sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

_**Dedicado a:** la memoria de Michael Jackson (__q. e. p. d.)._

* * *

**Thriller  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

_Capítulo 2: "Is... everybody...?"_

Sam Manson despertó. Había una extraña sensación de no saber dónde se está dentro de ella, se sentía completamente desubicada. Alzó la mirada y, con gran alivio, observó que se encontraba en la sala de su casa, acostada sobre uno de los sillones.

-Fue sólo un sueño - expresó con alegría después de un suspiro.

Una gran mancha obscura se podía notar dentro de su campo de visión, así que bajó la mirada para saber a qué se debía, y sonrió al notar que su ropa no era rosa, era negra; pero su sonrisa se congeló al darse cuenta que no era una de sus usuales ropas, sino un elegante y ceñido vestido negro que no recordaba haberse puesto, también traía zapatillas de tacón.

"Yo... yo, ¿dormí con esto? No lo recuerdo... no recuerdo nada". Se concentró para acordarse de algo, pero no lo logró; lo intentó muchas veces, trató de llevar a su memoria lo que había ocurrido antes de que se quedara dormida, pero únicamente consiguió ganarse un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Si no hubiera tanto silencio, seguramente en esos momentos ya estaría rogando y llorando por él, la jaqueca era terrible y...

Un momento... silencio, había mucho silencio. No se escuchaba nada en la habitación a excepción de su respiración; si un pequeño alfiler hubiera caído, ella lo hubiera sabido. Sintió una terrible punzada en su corazón y se levantó del sillón por primera vez.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Abuela? - gritó mientras caminaba con rumbo a sus habitaciones. No le gustaba para nada pensar que no estaban en casa, podría decirse que tenía miedo de estar sola. Repentinamente, el timbre de su casa sonó, haciéndole saltar de susto.

Con la mano en el pecho, y aún asustada, fue a abrir la puerta, sabiéndose tonta por pensar que algo temible podría estar ahí, afuera de su casa, si abría la puerta.. ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar un pequeño grupo de niños, disfrazados y pidiendo dulces?

"Sólo son niños" pensó con una sonrisa, "¡por supuesto! Hoy es Halloween".

Sam entró a la cocina para buscar la cubeta de golosinas que su familia había comprado. Seguía riendo. Pequeñines vestidos de animalitos del bosque no eran tan temibles como las estupideces que su imaginación creaba. Cuando tuvo la cubeta en sus manos, se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta, pero afuera ya no la esperaban tiernos preescolares con disfraces, sino grandes monstruos deformes y aterradores, rugiendo con ferocidad.

La ojivioleta dejó caer los dulces al suelo y cerró la puerta con rapidez, evitando así que las criaturas aquellas entraran; sin embargo, eso no evitaba que _intentaran_ entrar. Sam se recargó en la puerta, presionándola con su espalda con todas sus fuerzas, y escuchando cómo del otro lado estaba siendo rasguñada y golpeada; ¡en cualquier momento podrían tirarla!

Justo en el momento cuando creía que lo lograrían, el ruido cesó. Se quedó estática, con la respiración más agitada que nunca y su corazón latiendo sin control; instantes después, volteó y abrió la puerta con cautela y la cerró otra vez, suspiró aliviada al mismo tiempo que recargaba su frente en la madera de su puerta, nada había afuera.

El silencio era reconfortante, pero paró de serlo cuando dejó de ser pacifico y se convirtió en uno de suspenso. Sam dio la vuelta lentamente, rogando en su interior que fuera únicamente su dramatismo y miedo lo que la llevara a creer que había alguien detrás de ella... pero no lo eran; una vez de espalda a la puerta, frente a ella estuvo Danny Phantom.

Podía haber pensado que era una buena noticia que su novio estuviese ahí con ella, pero no lo hizo. Su mirada era dura y fría, él la observaba sin expresión en el rostro, sus ojos estaban rojos, rojos como la sangre... como la sangre que corría por el cuchillo que firmemente sostenía.

La pelinegra sintió terror, no supo si fue por el arma o por su mirada; de pronto, Danny sonrió... no, no era nada de eso lo que más la asustaba, era su sonrisa, una que no era suya.

"¡Oh, no! No era un sueño" Pensó llena de pánico.

-Así es Sam, no estabas soñando - exclamó adivinando sus pensamientos, leyendo su mente.

-P... pero... y... yo... y tú... - murmuró completamente nerviosa y aterrada.

-¿Te gusta el vestido? - preguntó repentinamente el halfa, observando con interés obsesivo su cuerpo - A mi sí, yo te lo puse... y también el collar - comentó apuntando el accesorio que colgaba de su cuello y que terminaba donde su busto comenzaba, accesorio que le había pasado desapercibido.

Temerosa de apartar la vista de su novio, Sam subió una mano a su pecho y tocó la fina pieza, se sentía muy familiar...

-Lo saqué del cuarto de tu abuela.

"¡No! ¡No puede ser!"

Prestó más atención al cuchillo y comprendió que sí podía ser, y que lo era; estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Todos... están...? - comenzó con voz temblorosa, quebrada por la aflicción y el horror.

-Sí, - respondió sabiendo a la perfección a qué se refería - todos lo están.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y abrió la puerta, salió de su casa rápidamente, corriendo, dejando atrás la psicópata risa de su novio asesino, Danny Phantom.

(CONTINUARÁ...)

* * *

**¡Adoro esta faceta sádica de Danny! Ja ja ja (Esa es una risa macabra)  
Me despido ahora, esperando que este capítulo les haya gustado.  
El final, espero, estará listo el 31 de Octubre. Tengan lista la canción para entonces, o escuchenla en youtube o alguna otra parte...  
¡Nos vemos!**


	3. A thriller night!

**¡Hola!  
****Lamento realmente no haber podido subir el capítulo el 31, pero tengo una excelente excusa que tiene que ver con cierto teclado del menú accesibilidad... Aun así, perdón por la demora.  
*******Gracias, gracias, gracias por sus reviews. Me alegra mucho saber que están al pendiente de la historia y que les gusta.***  
****mmm... hay ciertas dudas, pero me abstendré de responderlas por el momento. Al final haré algunos comentarios... Pero antes, el último capítulo...  
****Espero que sea lo que hayan estado esperando. Sin más por el momento, los dejo.  
*****Recomendación: ver el video (en youtube o algún otro lugar).**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Danny Phantom y sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

_La canción __**Thriller**__, utilizada en el fic, pertenece a __**Michael Jackson.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Dedicado a:_** _la memoria de Michael Jackson (q. e. p. d.)._

**

* * *

**

**Thriller  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 3: A thriller night!

_**It's close to midnight...**_

_Amity Park no era más que ruinas, era el escenario perfecto para una película de terror... sin embargo, esto no era una película de terror._

Era muy tarde ya. Sólo la Luna daba una luz pálida a la ciudad, el resto era oscuridad.

Sam corría sin dirección ni sentido por unas calles que no lograba reconocer. El viento helado le golpeaba la cara con fuerza y le secaba las lágrimas que constantemente trataban de fluir. Se había desecho ya de sus zapatillas (así que el frio del pavimento le quemaba los pies), al considerarlas un estorbo en su carrera... en su huida, porque eso era lo que ella hacía, huir. Todo lo que deseaba era alejarse de su casa y de Danny, lo que él había hecho era imperdonable... no, no imperdonable, era inconcebible; ¿cómo podría ella creer que quien había sido su novio por más de dos años haría algo como _aquello_? Definitivamente no podría.

¡¿Qué había sucedido?! ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

Por primera vez en muchos minutos, se detuvo al sentir gran cansancio sumado a un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Observó a su alrededor y notó, no sin cierta dificultad por la escaza luz, las deplorables condiciones en las que se encontraba su querida ciudad: había grietas en el pavimento, las casas se veían demacradas, las ventanas y las puertas estaban rotas, no había ninguna luz encendida, había postes y árboles caídos... todo esto daba al ambiente un aspecto lúgubre y desolado. Era escalofriante, pero más lo era la soledad... la profunda soledad y la quietud.

"¿Dónde están todos?" Se preguntó con una voz sin sonido, sentía temor de pronunciar en voz alta sus dudas internas y romper el mutismo; solamente el viento se permitía este privilegio y de vez en cuando se podía percibir su ulular, su murmullo, un maldito susurro que le erizaba la piel a la ojivioleta y le helaba la sangre... aunque nada tenía que ver con el frio.

Tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, atemorizada... Samantha Manson estaba asustada y no sabía qué hacer, estaba sola... Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y, sin motivo aparente, emprendió una nueva carrera, aunque esta vez sabía a dónde ir.

Dentro de pocos minutos llegó jadeando a la escuela... que no parecía escuela más: los vidrios de las ventanas y de la puerta principal estaban estrellados, algunos rotos, la pintura se veía desgastada y algunas paredes estaban tan dañadas, que parecía que una perforadora había intentado pasar a través de ellas. Esto provocó que refugiarse dentro no pareciera tan buena idea como lo había sido mientras corría. Además, un segundo pensamiento le advirtió que entrar sería una mala (y peligrosa) idea.

_**... and something evil's lurking in the dark.**_

A través de los vidrios rotos podía verse la oscuridad que reinaba dentro, una oscuridad que podría esconder fácilmente _cualquier cosa_. No sabía por qué, pero sentía la presencia de alguien cerca, se sentía observada; segundos más tarde, creyó escuchar un extraño sonido que enseguida asemejó con pasos sigilosos. No soportó más tiempo el estar ahí, y salió corriendo al patio trasero (me estoy refiriendo a ese espacio donde habían mesas, donde comieron en "Enemigo público"). Pero apenas hubo dado unos cuantos pasos, se sintió sumamente agotada, así que optó por detenerse y descansar.

"Esto es una pesadilla, no puede ser otra cosa". Trató de convencerse mientras se sentaba en el suelo, recargándose en un árbol que milagrosamente seguía en pie. No se daba otra explicación para lo que estaba pasando. Primero estaba Danny y su _comportamiento_ (el recuerdo de su familia perdida logró llevar nuevamente lágrimas a sus ojos), luego las condiciones en las que se encontraba Amity Park y la ausencia de personas, además... Un segundo, ¿qué era _eso_? Notó que a escasos metros de ella había un objeto sobre el suelo; era un objeto cualquiera, pero despertó misteriosamente su interés, que tuvo que ponerse de pie e ir a ver. Era un zapato... no, no era un zapato, ¡era la bota de Tucker!

Volvió la vista al árbol y observó algo que casi hizo detener su corazón.

_**Under the moonlight  
**__**you see a sight that almost stops your heart.**_

Los cuerpos de sus amigos Tucker y Valerie se mecían con el viento, atados de sus cuellos a una de las ramas del árbol. La luz de la Luna iluminaba sus rostros, haciéndolos parecer más terroríficos de lo que ya eran.

La ojivioleta sintió una fuerte punzada dentro de sí y que las lágrimas que derramaba se acrecentaban; estaba a punto de gritar, cuando sus sentidos le indicaron que el aire se estaba helando (y su cuerpo también), lo que sólo podía significar una cosa: un fantasma estaba cerca... muy cerca, ¡detrás de ella!

_**You try to scream, but terror takes de sound before you make it.  
**__**You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
**__**you're paralyzed.**_

Volteó y observó a un enorme espectro de aspecto gelatinoso, que bien pudo haber pasado por un alíen para películas de terror; pero esto (y él) era real...

La bestia avanzó lentamente hacia ella mientras abría su enorme hocico y lanzaba un gruñido aterrador. Sam no sabía qué hacer; si tan sólo tuviera un arma o cualquier otra cosa para defenderse, no dudaría en enfrentarse a él, pero no tenía nada, solamente se tenía a ella misma; ¡y ya ni siquiera eso!, la mitad de su cuerpo no le respondía más.

"¡Voy a morir, voy a morir!"

_**'Cause this is a thriller, thriller night  
**__**and no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike.  
**__**You know it's thriller, thriller night.  
**__**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight.**_

De un instante a otro, y como si un alíen gigante no fuera suficiente, cientos de otros monstruos... o fantasmas... o lo que fuera que fueren, comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de toda la escuela; avanzaban muy lentamente, cantando una distorsionada y gutural versión de "dulce o truco".

_**Night creatures call,  
**__**the dead start to walk in their masquerade.**_

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que con cada segundo que pasaba las criaturas aquellas se acercaban más y más, éstas no le preocupaban, no tanto como el espectro que tenía frente a ella, a un metro de distancia. Sus afilados dientes penetraron en ella aun sin tocarla, y comprendió que no había forma de escapar.

_**There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time,  
**__**(they're open wide)  
**__**this is the end of your life.**_

Retrocedió temerosa, siendo esta la única acción que se le ocurrió hacer; pero, ya fuera por el nerviosismo o por alguna otra razón, se tropezó y cayó hacia atrás. Ahora parecía más vulnerable que antes.

"Es un sueño" ¡Pero no despertaba!... Bueno, fuera un sueño o no, ella no se dejaría vencer.

Se levantó con mucha torpeza, pero la falda de su vestido se enganchó a una rama que estaba en el suelo, por lo que cuando estuvo de pie, la tela se desgarró. Su pierna podía verse claramente a través de la prenda rota. Pero su aspecto poco importaba; su ropa sucia y sus cabellos alborotados, sus pies descalzos y su aspecto desaliñado no eran un asunto prioritario; sí lo era el enorme monstruo frente a ella y los otros espíritus que más lejos rondaban.

Comenzó a correr hacia el único lugar que podría darle refugio, la escuela Casper. Después de evitar a unos cuantos zombies, logró llegar a la puerta trasera que conectaba al edificio con el patio trasero, y entró. Una vez adentro, aplastó su espalda contra la puerta, tal como lo había hecho tiempo atrás en su casa, segundos antes de que Danny apareciera.

Danny... ¿Dónde podría estar él?

Un extraño sonido se escuchó, uno que alteró la quietud y tranquilidad que había en la oscura estancia, entonces la señal de alarma en su cabeza volvió a activarse y comprendió que no había sido una buena idea correr a refugiarse ahí. Sam sintió un escalofrío y quiso salir, pero ya podían escucharse desde afuera los "cantos", pasos y rugidos de las criaturas que la perseguían; estaban demasiado cerca. Optó por quedarse ahí adentro.

Era tenebroso estar de esa manera, en esas condiciones: el viento se introducía por las ventanas rotas, haciendo que las puertas de los salones se abrieran y cerraran; creyó también oír pasos, pero no pudo comprobarlo porque ya habían llegado. Las paredes de todo el edificio retumbaban ante los golpes que los monstruos daban a la puerta para tirarla, algunos otros intentaban entrar por las ventanas. No sabía qué hacer ante esto, no sabía a dónde ir, estaba acorralada.

Sabiendo bien que no serviría de nada, corrió hacia el interior de la escuela, por el pasillo, pero su cuerpo se paralizó al escuchar que la puerta había sido azotada, ¡ya habían entrado!

_**You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run.**_

Volteó y los observó. Entraban a montones, aunque a paso lento. El que parecía alíen y que casi la había atacado, venía seguido de numerosas criaturas: fantasmas, hombres lobo, vampiros, cadáveres andantes... y en el suelo, arrastrándose con dificultad, venían cuatro seres parecidos a Paulina, Dash, Estrella y Kwan, con la piel cayéndosele y dejando el piso embarrado de sangre... a Dash se le cayó un pie, pero siguió avanzando.

La ojivioleta comprendió que ya no podía correr, así que, sin dejar de mirarlos, y con las piernas temblándole, retrocedió; hasta que sintió que chocaba con algo frio, un cuerpo... un fantasma. Éste colocó su mano helada sobre el hombro de Sam, y ella cerró los ojos, deseando que fuese sólo un sueño... y si no lo era, que todo terminara de una vez.

_**You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun.  
**__**You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination.**_

Valientemente volteó...

_**But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind.**_

... y antes siquiera de abrir los ojos, desapareció.

_**You're out of time.**_

Una completa oscuridad reinó.

"¿Estoy muerta?" ¿Se suponía acaso que estando muerta pudiera pensar, sentir y oír? No veía, pero... ¡Por supuesto que no veía! ¡Tenía los ojos cerrados! Los abrió lentamente y descubrió a Reloj frente a ella, él había sido quien apareció dentro de Casper High y la salvó de las criaturas que venían en su búsqueda, había sido quien la transportó a la Zona Fantasma, porque era ese el lugar dónde ahora se encontraba.

-¡Gracias Reloj!... ¿Reloj? - lo observó con detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que no se veía normal, parecía una estatua... De pronto, sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros y "la estatua" _cobró vida_; todo rastro de agradecimiento se esfumó.

Alrededor de ellos, un gran grupo de observadores se encontraba acechándola y mirándola con maldad. Algo extraño ocurrió menos de un segundo más tarde, algo como una fusión; ahora ya no había muchos seres de un solo ojo, sino un solo ser de muchos ojos.

"Debo huir de aquí"

Por centésima vez en la noche comenzó a correr, a huir de los fantasmas que la perseguían. Reloj hizo aparecer su hacha y con ella la siguió, hasta acorralarla contra una pared. Sam respiró jadeante, a sus pulmones casi no les llegaba aire y su cuerpo parecía haberse quedado congelado, el temor la llenaba por completo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué a ella?

El amo del tiempo dejó a su hacha caer libremente hacia donde se encontraba detenida la pelinegra, pero ésta evadió el golpe y lo único que se vio dañado fue parte de su vestido, el cual, gracias al filo de la navaja, se vio aún más rasgado de lo que ya estaba. El fantasma rio perversamente y se preparó para dar un nuevo hachazo, esta vez sí daría con su objetivo.

_**'Cause this is a thriller, thriller night,  
**__**there ain't no second chance against the thing with the forty eyes, girl.  
**__**You know it's thriller, thriller night,  
**__**you're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight.**_

Un resplandor azul iluminó el lugar y, detrás de un espeso humo del mismo color, apareció un borroso ser defendiéndola; este ser atacó a todos los fantasmas presentes y logró ahuyentarlos. Cuando no quedó nadie, a excepción de él y ella, volteó a verla.

-Te he estado buscando.

No, no estaba defendiéndola, estaba asegurando su presa. Los ojos rojos de Danny Phantom penetraron en ella más a fondo de lo que el hacha hubiese podido. El halfa no se encontraba ahí para salvarla; su único acometido en aquel lugar era asegurarse de que nadie acabase con ella, porque ella _era suya_, le pertenecía y debía ser él quien le diese fin a su vida.

_**That it's a thriller, thriller night,  
**__**'cause I can thrill you more than any ghost who would dare to try.**_

Se acercó a ella con decisión y la tomó entre sus brazos. Sam ya no era capaz de controlar a su cuerpo y ordenarle movimiento, ni tampoco de oponer resistencia, por lo que sólo se dejó llevar por Danny; él podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, ya no se defendería...

Una extraña fría sensación le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, cerró los ojos por puro instinto mientras sintió como se desvanecía; este suceso duró no más de dos segundos y luego todo paró. Abrió lentamente los ojos y descubrió que se encontraba nuevamente en Amity Park, específicamente, afuera de la casa de Danny; el letrero _Fenton Works_ estaba en el suelo.

La ojivioleta todavía no lograba moverse, y aún en los brazos de Danny, hizo lo único que quedaba por hacer.

-¿Qué esta pasando... Danny? ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?

Él la observó detenidamente a los ojos por varios segundos... y la respuesta llegó.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Danny Fenton y Sam Manson se encontraban juntos en una mesa de Nasty Burger. Varios empleados adornaban con emoción el establecimiento, colocando calabazas en las esquinas y mesas, colgando telarañas falsas en el techo y embarrando sangre ficticia en las paredes. Danny sonreía, Sam no._

_-Estas celebraciones son cada vez más estúpidas. – dijo esta última._

_-No entiendo por qué lo dices._

_-Es sólo que... ¡no tienen sentido! ¿Para qué poner momias y maniquíes disfrazados por todas partes, cuando todos sabemos que son falsos? _

_-¡Vamos Sam...!_

_-No, hablo en serio. Todos los años es lo mismo. No recuerdo ningún 31 de octubre que haya valido la pena; y desearía uno, desearía pasar un Halloween verdadero, uno escalofriante, uno que me asuste en realidad._

_-No seas tan pesimista. ¡Tu novio es mitad fantasma! Tienes mucho más que los demás._

_-Lo sé - le dijo la ojivioleta sinceramente con una sonrisa -. Aunque eso no tiene nada de aterrador._

_(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)_

-Ahora sí soy atemorizante, ¿no es así? - preguntó Danny.

Sam cerró los ojos y los puños, se dejó caer al suelo desganada. ¡Todo había sido su culpa! ¡Todo lo había provocado ella!

_**Girl, this is thriller, thriller night,  
**__**so let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller,  
**__**thriller here tonight**_

El halfa se posicionó junto a ella en el piso y, con una mezcla de ansiedad y delicadeza, la recostó en él.

-Me fascinas... - le susurró con su gélida voz en el oído, mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el cuerpo con ambas manos y a besarle el cuello - Me fascina hacer esto... - Con una mano tomó su cintura y con la otra recorrió la piel de sus muslos, sus labios dejaron de limitarse a la piel de su cuello, y se aventuraron más abajo - No sabes por cuánto tiempo lo he deseado. - Su voz era aterradora... su voz no era _su _voz.

Sam no lograba comprender lo que estaba pasando... más que eso, _lo odiaba._ Odiaba saber que estaba a punto de ocurrir algo que también ella había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo, odiaba saber que no se entregaría a él por amor, sino por rendición, y odiaba saber que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

-Por...p... por favor, Da... Danny - exclamó entre sollozos; grandes lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos a los costados de su rostro.

-¿Por qué tiemblas? - le preguntó después de que su lengua recorriera su mejilla y de que, luego, le plantara un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-No lo hagas... para, por... por favor.

El fantasma detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo y la miró molesto; una expresión de maldad inundó su rostro y, con su fría voz, respondió: "bien". De la nada hizo aparecer un gran cuchillo verde brillante y lo dirigió a su corazón con gran velocidad, al mismo tiempo que Sam cerraba los ojos, esperando el momento en que éste atravesara su piel y llegara el fin, pero... en su lugar, nada pasó. Abrió los ojos y contempló a un confundido Danny sobre ella. Sus ojos eran verdes...

-¿Da... Danny?

El chico notó la expresión de angustia y miedo de su novia ojivioleta y las condiciones en las cuales se encontraba, y su confusión aumentó.

-¿Sam? ¿Qué... pasó aquí? - observó con profundidad sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando; inmediatamente se puso de pie. ¡No podía ser que él le hubiera hecho daño! Se percató de su vestido roto... ¡NO! ¡No podía ser que él le hubiera hecho _eso _a ella!

La pelinegra, por lo tanto, seguía en el suelo viendo atónita al halfa. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! Su mirada se paseó por todo su derredor y cayó en la cuenta de que todo estaba como si nada hubiese pasado: el letrero _Fenton Works _volvió a su lugar, había luz en las lámparas, las ventanas y puertas de las casas se encontraban intactas y, más importante, los ojos y el semblante de su novio Danny, habían dejado de ser malvados... eran los de siempre.

-¡Danny! - se puso de pie lo abrazó, aferrándose a su cuerpo con frenesí. Sabía que todo había terminado.

***

-¡No puedo creer que Desireé haya sido la culpable de todo lo que pasó! - exclamó con molestia e irritación la pelinegra

-Recordemos no volver a usar la palabra "deseo" en una oración - acordó Danny.

En efecto, Desireé había escuchado la conversación entre ambos en Nasty Burger, y a Sam diciendo que deseaba pasar un Halloween terrorífico; no dudó ni un segundo en cumplir su deseo. Todas la cosas que habían ocurrido fueron producto de su hechizó, el cual terminó cuando el 31 de octubre lo hizo, a las 12 am. Afortunadamente todo había vuelto a la normalidad: la familia de Sam se encontraba a salvo, Tucker y Valerie también, las casas estaban en perfecto estado, los niños disfrazados convertidos en monstruos volvieron a ser niños disfrazados... En fin, todo estaba bien.

Al principio, Danny no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, por lo que Sam se lo relató (casi todo, a excepción de cierto evento ocurrido casi a medianoche). Más tarde descubrió que ya podía recordar con claridad cada una de las cosas que hizo aquella noche y todo lo que sentía entonces, y que había algo que Sam no le había contado, una revelación ("no sabes por cuanto tiempo lo he deseado"); nunca le comentó que ya podía recordarlo, así que ella creyó que él nunca lo sabría.

Días después, ambos se encontraban viendo la televisión. Sam cambiaba el canal una y otra vez, cosa que divertía bastante a Danny, quien la abrazaba por el cuello. De pronto, la ojivioleta se detuvo en un canal de música y observó con interés la pantalla.

_**Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood  
**__**  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell  
**__**  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller**_

Era un video musical, uno curioso... muy curioso.

-Me alegra que lo que ocurrió aquí no terminara de esa forma - exclamó Sam aliviada.

Danny sonrió divertido y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Eso es lo que tú crees - repentinamente sus ojos cambiaron a verde fosforescente, mientras la recostaba en el sillón y se abalanzaba sobre ella.

-¡Danny! - gritó ella un poco asustada.

En medio de risas, y volviendo a su anterior posición, el chico fantasma exclamó: "Sólo estoy jugando".

FIN

**

* * *

**

Ese fue el final. ¿Qué les pareció? Siéntanse totalmente libres de decirme lo que piensan de él._**¿Qué pienso yo de él?**_** La verdad es que esperaba algo un poco diferente, pero eso fue lo que salió.**

**Comentarios:  
*****Me siento terrible porque alteré el orden de la canción y eliminé dos párrafos que no me servían. Y hablando de la canción… la letra la saqué de una página de Internet, noté ciertos errores, pero así los puse en el fic.  
*****¿El final pareció cómico o algo por el estilo? Así más o menos, a mi parecer, termina el video de Michael Jackson.  
*****La historia esta clasificada **_**T**_** por dos razones: la violencia (sinceramente escribí **_**menos**_** de la que pretendía en un principio) y lo que sucedió al final entre D/S (¿eso alcanza la categoría de **_**Lime**_**?)  
*****Espero que haya quedado claro el por qué de las cosas que ocurrieron. Si no fue así, y si desean que les aclare alguna duda, sólo díganme dónde puedo hacerlo.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios. Fue un placer escribir para ustedes.**

**¡Espero verlos pronto! ¡Adiós!... Y cuídense del frio. Usen suéter.**


End file.
